


Tree Space

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Hiding from some Hydra agents in a space that's much too small reveals some powers you didn't know you had.





	Tree Space

“Shhh.” He breathes. Your chests rising and falling from your sprint through the woods. “Shhh.” You’re pressed closely to him, far too close for your liking. He’s just too damn attractive for your own good. You hear the men shouting from not far enough away.   
“They’re not going to find us right?” You murmur into his ear. Much of the dark hair he’d tied back before the mission had started had come loose.   
“I don’t think so doll but you need to get down lower.”  
“I can’t.” Your only option to get lower would be to straddle Bucky’s lap and you’re already so flustered next to him you’re amazed you can form complete sentences.   
“There’s room.” He whispers gently guiding your hips forward until you have no choice but to fall to your knees. One on either side of his thighs. Maybe both of you squeezing into this rotted out tree trunk wasn’t the best idea. “Wrap your arms around my neck and keep your head down.” He instructs, he’s got his gun in one hand the other resting around the small of your back. You tuck your face into the space where his neck meets his shoulder, at least this way you won’t have to look at him and be reminded how handsome he is. How perfectly sculpted his arms are and how incredible his eyes are. Your chest brushes his as you attempt to focus on deep calming breaths. It doesn’t help. You keep breathing in his perfectly manly smell of body wash, gunpowder and bonfire smoke from your camp last night.   
Where you slept in the same tent but different sleeping bags. Where you longed to be curled into his side while he slept peacefully. He’d looked so much younger in his sleep.   
The snap of a branch nearby causes your heart to leap into your throat. You know he feels you tense up and the hand around your waist starts to draw small circles with his thumb. He has no idea what he does to you. You go to move your head so you can see but he stops you with a firm hand to the back of your head.   
“No.” He breathes into your ear and you tighten your grip around his neck, careful not to bump the tree.   
“They’ve got to be around here somewhere. We didn’t register anything flying out and they can’t drive otherwise we’d hear them.” One of the Hydra agents snarls. He seems more than a little furious that he’s lost his prey. You hear one of them come closer. Please don’t see us. Please please don’t see us. He peers over the edge of the tree, his shadow sliding across your back. But he doesn’t react. You wait for the shout but there’s nothing.   
“Are we sure they went this way?” Another voice calls and he moves away.   
It’s a few minutes before you’re able to breathe again.  
“What the hell happened?” You whisper to Bucky, not wanting to risk someone overhearing.   
“I don’t know. It was like he couldn’t see us.” You like the way his voice rumbles through you while you’re pressed up close to him.   
“Do you think he was a spy on the inside like I was?”  
“Not a chance.” When you glance at him in surprise he clarifies, “It was Schmidt.”   
“Oh yea, not a chance.” The leader of this branch of Hydra wasn’t going to be a spy. “That doesn’t explain how he didn’t see us.”   
“I have a theory.” He says his eyes meeting yours. “Pretend I’m Hydra and that you desperately need to hide from me.”  
“What?”  
“Just like earlier.” He says, those blue eyes of his searching your face. You close your eyes and hope against hope that he can’t see you and the blush that’s crossing your face. “That’s what I thought.” He mutters and you pop your eyes open.   
“What?”  
“You’re invisible.”   
“No I’m not.” You argue looking down at your very visible arm.   
“You are. I can feel your legs,” he tells you running his hands up your thighs, your breath hitches and a slow smile crosses his face. “I can feel you but I can’t see you.”   
“So-so I’m an inhuman?”  
“It appears so.” His hands have wound their way around your waist and you see him searching for your face. Instead of relaxing you lean into him and press your lips to his. He sighs softly and you pull away. “There you are doll.” He whispers smiling at you. He brushes his thumb across your cheekbone then down across your lips. “I’m going to kiss you again and then we’re going to get the hell out of this tree.” He tells you and this time he wraps a hand around the back of your head before bringing his lips to meet yours.


End file.
